


Cold Tiles

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Marauders' Era, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius muses on Remus. With a bit of a push he does more than muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

With my back pressed against the cold tiles I summon every vision of you I've locked away for the past two days and it's enough, it always is. No longer tense and much more at ease I finish my shower. I pull on my clothes and thank any deity who will listen for having finally gotten the showers to myself. I was an inch from not caring if Jamie heard me calling your name in the night. But that's not fair to Jamie, he doesn't subject me to his dreams about Lily. But then I again I don't subject him to hours of "You should tell Lily how you feel" either. But how could I tell you? You'd laugh at me, tell me I don't know what love is and go back to whatever book you're reading.

Jamie doesn't have anything to worry about, Red adores him, that's as plain as day. But you're so brilliant, and funny, and gorgeous and just plain wonderful and what would you want with a silly git like me anyway? Okay so I can charm my way out of anything. I'm a decent keeper and I'm by no means hard on the eye, but that's not really enough, is it? You'd want somebody who can adore a book the way you do, who hears more than a bunch of people playing over each other in an orchestra, who bases an opinion of a piece of art on something more substantial than colors. And I'm trying, I have come to appreciate books. Concert hall music may never stick but I can sit through it now. On the art... well two out of three isn't too bad.

But that leaves me with the big question, would you even consider me? Am I your type at all? No one seems to know, and you for one aren't giving me any signs. And that's why three days a week I wait for the showers to empty and thank which ever deity will listen that I managed to get it all to myself. Sometimes, when I can't sleep on those nights I wonder if Jamie doesn't keep people out. I'll have to ask him sometime.

Jamie's been a god send in all this. He pulled me aside one day, told me he knew and that was that. No questions, no reprimand, just a warning that if I hurt you he'll kill me. As if that's a worry. I don't say much about it and he doesn't ask. He's always urging me to tell you how I feel and on occasion I tell him why I won't but other than that we just don't discuss it. So it was understandably a bit of a shock to find Jamie sitting on my bed while I'm preoccupied with such thoughts.

"Sirius, I need your help." He looks like a lost puppy, "I’m ready to ask Lily out but I don’t know how. We’ve been friends for so long, what do I say? ‘Hey Lily, I'm madly in love with you'?"

"Well it’s a start. Look Jamie, Red’s been waiting a long time for you to act like the brave Gryffindor we all know you are. She won’t hold it against you if you slip up. Just be honest and tell her how you feel."

"Thanks Sirius. You know you could benefit from your own advice." 

"Sod off Jamie."

I've told him a hundred times why I can't tell you and he always tells me what bullshit that is but how would he know, Red adores him.

"I’ll tell him myself soon if you don't Padfoot. You might want to tell him while you still have the chance."

"You wouldn’t dare Jamie."

"I just might, but I’d prefer not to."

I give in. "Soon Jamie, I promise. But you better be here for me to throw things at when he laughs at me."

Jamie just smirks, "He won’t."

"Get off my bed Jamie, I’d like to sleep."

"And you need me to leave for that?" He teases batting his eyes at me. 

"Yes I do Jamie, I’m not attracted to messy haired goofy gits who have a thing for redheads. Sorry."

He throws my pillow at me and makes his way to his own bed, "Night Padfoot."

"Night Prongs."

I don't know who decided we should study grindylows in the lake but I'm not sure if I should thank them, or curse them. An entire class of you in swimming trunks. It's a very good thing there wasn't anyone in my way as I dashed up here. I couldn't even keep myself in check long enough to make sure I was alone. Thankfully Jamie was distracting you when I left. Once I'm under the spray of the shower I'm able to collect myself enough to listen for others. I am, blessedly alone. Just as I let myself start to moan the door opens.

I'm too far gone to care. Until your voice reaches me, "Sirius?"

I'm shocked into complete stillness. I'm not breathing. "Sirius if you’re in here let me know."

Without asking my permission my voice calls out, "I’m here Remus."

I can hear your smile as you ask, "Mind if I join you?"

"Pardon?" I manage.

"Jamie thought I might like to know why you ran off and he was right. So, would you like a little company in there?"

Without waiting for an answer Remus slips into the shower with Sirius. Sirius tries to speak but Remus silences him with a kiss. He pushes Sirius back against the wall of the shower. When Sirius' back hits the cold tiles he gasps and Remus takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. When the need for air separates them Sirius gives Remus a hesitant smile, "Before this goes to far I need you to kn-"

Remus cuts him off with a finger pressed to his lips, "I love you too Padfoot but could we talk about it later?"

"Definitely," Sirius breathes pulling Remus back into a kiss. As if under their own will Sirius' legs wrap around Remus' waist. Remus groans softly. With a gentle hand Remus prepares Sirius.

Sirius' breathing speeds up and he gives a soft moan of "Remus, now, please."

Remus almost comes undone at that. Moving his hand to the tile wall he complies. After establishing a steady rhythm he wraps a hand around Sirius' cock. Sirius is only sure it's really happening because he dreams are never so complete. Rather than his awareness dimming to encompass only Remus' touch he can hear every sound around him, feel every inch of his skin, taste every slight variation of the taste of Remus' tongue moving against his own. While mind-blowingly enjoyable it is also over whelming and he begins to fear he might pass out before he can find out if Remus really intends for this to be more than one incredible shag against the shower wall or not.

Every thought is driven from his head as he falls over the edge, taking Remus with him. When he's coherent again he's aware of Remus softly calling his name, "Sirius, are you alright?"

He gives a wide, goofy smile, "Never better in my life."

Remus very carefully pulls out of him before kissing him again, "Could you stand please Siri?"

Sirius unwraps his legs from around Remus' waist and attempts to stand. He finds his legs a bit weak and slides down to a sitting position on the shower floor, Remus sits beside him.

"Not that I'm complaining, I mean that was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, but would you care to let me know what this is about?" Sirius manages as his breath evens out.

"I thought I told you before, I love you. And when Prongs told me why you were running upstairs I thought I’d come up and... help you out."

"You love me?" Sirius asks a bit shocked. "But-"

"But what Sirius? Either you love me too or we’ve just hand one hell of a send off for our friendship, because I don’t think there’s much middle ground just now."

"I could never tell you how much I love you," Sirius says with a bit of awe in his voice.

Remus stands up and shuts the shower off. "I’m glad to hear it," He pulls Sirius to his feet and kisses him soundly again. Sirius feels as if he might loose his footing again as his head begins to swim but Remus pulls away and hands him a towel, "What do you say we take a nap? I hadn’t been sleeping well."

"Me neither," Sirius replies softly as they leave the safe warmth of the shower, "But I will now."

Remus laughs, "I should hope so."

When they reach the dorm room Remus pulls Sirius into his bed with out sparing the other boys a glance. He pulls the curtains shut and they settle into each other's arms.

Sirius' mind is slowly clearing from the intoxication of Remus, at least partially. "I should thank James," He mumbles.

Already half asleep Remus replies, "Later." With that both fall asleep easily for the first time in weeks.


End file.
